I Don't Love Him
by lostandmisplaced
Summary: Katie Gardener and Travis Stoll hate each other. Or do they? What happens to their relationship when it's pushed to the limits. When Travis gets kidnapped will Katie be able to save him. Or will her quest fail miserably. Tratie. Now finished.
1. An Easter Wonderland

_**Please Read and Review. Also if you get that bored and want action skip to chapter 4, that's when the action begins. I am in the process of fixing the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PJO.**_

"Hey, Katie potatie." Travis called. He sauntered over to where she was kneeling, in the strawberry field. _Just ignore him Katie, just ignore him._

"I know you can hear me, don't tell me you still mad at me for that silly prank?" He asked.

Katie stood up angrily brushing off dirt and taking off her gloves.

"Silly prank?" She asked through gritted teeth. "You jerk; you decorated our cabin roof with chocolate bunnies."

"Yup," Travis replied happily. Katie willed the strawberry plants to wrap around his shoes.

"Pastel colored Easter eggs." She added her voice rising.

"Check," Travis added. Travis was now blissfully unaware that the plants were crawling up his ankles.

"AND YELLOW MARSHMELLOW PEEPS!" She was now positively screaming at him.

"Wasn't it one of our best?" He asked. The strawberries were now up to his shins.

A smile tugged at the corners of Katie's mouth. "It was pretty creative."

"Really?" Travis asked astounded. "I thought you were mad at me?"

Katie willed the strawberries to squeeze his legs. Hard.

"What the…." Travis cried staring at the plants tethering him to the ground. "I can't move!"

"Exactly." Katie retorted. She walked up to him and got in his face. "Now you listen here Travis Stoll!" She ordered, "When I wake up tomorrow morning I want to see all the crap you put on top of our cabin gone. No bunnies, no peeps, no NOTHING. Got it?"

"Or else." And with that she willed the strawberries plants to retreat and walked back towards her cabin.

She went to bed that night positive that when she woke up in the morning the cabin roof would be clean again. And if not….Well than Travis Stoll was going to find out how mean she really can be.

_**Love you Lots…..Jazmin**_


	2. Pancakes Don't Gurantee A Good Day

_**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah….I only own the story.**_

Katie rolled out of bed that morning with a smile on her face. Today they were going to harvest some of the strawberries, Travis Stoll should have cleaned their cabin roof, and they were going to have pancakes for breakfast. And as she did her hair, she realized that she was having a good hair day as well. Her beautiful brown hair was curling into cute little tendrils that framed her face. Her deep green eyes were bright and complemented her freckles along her cheeks and nose.

She walked outside so her cabin could line up for breakfast. She saw that her cabin roof was still decked out Easter style. In that one instant her smile turned into a frown before you could even say Zeus.

She sat with her cabin at the Demeter table. As promised they had pancakes, but she couldn't even enjoy them. Because the whole time Katie was eating, she was sending death stares at a certain Travis Stoll. Who never once looked in her direction. He just ate a ton of pancakes and told jokes at the Hermes table. While Katie just sat there imagining all the different ways she could kill him. There were quite a lot.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She marched over to the Hermes table, planted her hands on her hips and glared at Travis. It took him a little while, but the whole Hermes table was snickering and whispering in hushed voices about how much Travis was in trouble.

At last Travis turned around. "Oh, Katie dearest did you want something?"He smiled and blinked innocently.

"Do not play games with me Travis! I asked you to clean up our roof yesterday!" Katie hissed.

"Really," Travis asked, "I don't remember that."

"Uggg, Travis you are the single most annoying person in the whole camp!" Katie raged. She turned and started to walk back to her table. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with him right now.

"Katie, Katie, Katie you don't need to make up lies to find excuses to talk to me." Travis said. At this remark the cabin broke into another round of snickering.

When she heard this remark she whipped around and got right up in Travis' face. She looked him in the eyes and implored. "The only thing I want is for you to clean up our cabin roof. And by the way I wouldn't like you Travis if my life depended on it." While she was saying this she couldn't help but stare at his eyes. They were seriously distracting. They were light blue and flecked with bits of gold.

"Ouch, Katie, that really hurts my feelings." He teased playfully putting a hand on his chest.

Katie sighed and headed back to her table. It looked liked today wasn't going to be a good day at all. In fact it looked like it was going to be terrible.

"Katie!" Travis called.

"Travis now is really not the time." Katie responded. She was doing her "chore", harvesting strawberries in the strawberry fields.

"Perfect, then you will meet me at Zeus's fist." He replied nonchalantly.

"What in the Hades are you talking about?" Katie asked quizzically.

"I'm telling you to meet me at Zeus's fist at ten tonight so we can talk." He said as if this made all the sense in the world.

"But that after curfew." She complained.

"You don't always have to be such a goody two shoes, you know." Travis said as he wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

Katie answered that question by throwing a rotten strawberry at his face. It hit him right below his eye and bounced off his cheek. Travis blushed as Katie launched into a fit of hysterics.

_**Please review! **_

_**Written by yours truly Jazmin**_


	3. Bribing with PopTarts

_**This one kind of sucks, but the next chapter is really awesome. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** If I owned PJO then I would not be writing silly Fan fictions.**_

Katie got to Zeus' fist at nine forty five. She still didn't believe Travis when he said he just wanted to talk. As if, Travis Stoll was such a liar. It was probably just a clever way so he could play another trick on her. Well Katie Gardener was not taking any chances. She was not going to be pranked again. So she arrived at Zeus' fist early so she could hide in the big oak tree. She could watch him set up his trap, and catch him in the act. When she arrived she climbed up in the tree and planted herself so she could see everything but no one could see her unless they stood directly beneath the tree.

Almost as soon as she sat down she saw Travis appeared. Katie looked at her watch ten o one. Only one minute late, impressive. He was carrying a bag. No doubt it was carrying items necessary for the pranks.

Travis looked really nervous and he kept pacing back and forth in front of the rocks. What could he be so nervous about? He clearly wasn't setting up a prank. But then what was the bag for? So Katie just kept waiting and waiting but Travis wasn't doing anything but pacing. Katie was bored out of her mind.

Finally Travis sighed looked around and started to head back to his cabin. Katie felt a stab of guilt. Travis probably thinks she stood him up. And now she felt bad because no one deserves to be stood up. Not even Travis Stoll.

So curiosity won out and Katie jumps out of the tree just before Travis can leave and yells. "Stoll!"

He turns around surprised and happy. "Hey Katie, why did you make me watie." He jokes.

"Travis when are you going to learn that just because a word rhymes with my name does not mean it is funny." Katie sighed.

"Katie what are you talking about," Travis looked confused; "Everything I say is funny."

Katie irritated, pointed to his bag "What is that for, because if you're playing a prank on me Travis Stoll you're going to be sorry."

"Nope, not today. It's not every day you come across an idea like the Easter wonderland." He looked off into the distance dreamily. "Actually in this bag is something I brought for you."

Katie stomach grumbled. "Well, Travis can we make this quick because I'm hungry and I got to get back to the cabin." She said impatiently.

"Oh well then I guess you won't need these delicious brown cinnamon sugar pop tarts." He said sadly.

Katie's stomach sat up and begged like a dog. They were her favorite. And not only were they good for breakfast, they were amazing midnight snacks when she couldn't sleep. She wondered how Travis knew they were her favorite.

"Yum," She said as she bit into one. Travis smiled.

"This is cool, but that doesn't let you off the hook. I still want our cabin's roof cleaned up!" She added.

"What if I made you a deal?" He asked.

"What kind of deal?" She raised an eyebrow.

"A deal where I cleaned your cabin roof and the entire Hermes cabin would not play pranks on the Demeter cabin for an entire month." He said mischievously.

"Travis what do I have to do?" Katie sighed.

"Simple really all you have to do is go on a date with me." He added sweetly.

Wait, what? Travis wants to go on a date with her? Whoa. Katie was shocked. The only thing she could do was stand there with the pop tart halfway in her mouth, staring at the thing that used to be Travis Stoll.

"Come on Katie, I don't bite, you only have to go on one. We don't have to like go out or anything," he said. "You know, unless the date is totally awesome and you just can't help but want to go on more."

Katie saw the glint in his eyes.

Katie sighed. "Fine, Travis as long as it's not a trick. And the Hermes cabin cannot play pranks on my cabin for at least two months." She held up her fingers indicating a two.

"Sweet, I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow."

Katie just walked away.

"Can't wait for our date!" He called cockily over his shoulder.

Katie lay in bed that night thinking, she was never going to hear the end of this.


	4. Popcorn War

_**Authors Note: Okay guys I tried super hard to make this good. Constructive criticism is always welcome. So please read and review. Oh, and I forgot to mention this story is set after TLH .Also I just finished my finals. Yeah! So I will probably get the next chapter out during my Christmas break. I am still looking for a beta reader. Also note to Justin Beiber fans. I do not hate him. But I went to the movies and saw his cutout so sorry.**_

Ever since Travis had asked her out, more or less, Katie couldn't help but question their relationship and how she felt about him. They had always bantered back and forth, getting complaints from the campers more than once. He was always annoying her, was that because he liked her? Did she like him? She hoped this date would clear things up.

Katie was nervous. Her friend Bree was trying to calm her nerves and help her get ready date. She was a daughter of Aphrodite, naturally. Bree had just finished the makeup. And was doing touch ups on Katie's hair.

"OMG, you and Travis are just too cute for words!" Bree squealed.

"It's just one date," Katie replied nonchalantly, "It doesn't mean anything. Besides it was for the cabin roof and no pranks." In fact when Katie woke up that morning their cabin roof was clean. She smiled at the thought.

"I don't care why you're going out with him, he totally likes you. And you're going to have so much fun on your date that you're going to realize you like him back." She cried. She had a look on her face like Katie better like Travis or she was going to get it. "Besides he's totally sweet." She added innocently.

Actually it was kind of sweet that Travis was taking her on a date. All plans outside of camp had to go through Argus head of security. Telling him who, what, when, where, why, and any other question that could possibly be thought of. Honestly, Katie didn't think their plans would get through at all. She wondered vaguely if Travis had blackmailed him. It wouldn't surprise her.

There was a knock on the cabin door. What do you know, Travis was on time. All the other campers were at the campfire, so it had to be him. She opened the door to find Travis leaning against the doorway wearing jeans, sneaker and a long blue sleeve shirt that complemented his eyes. Behind his back he pulled out a single rose.

"Looking beautiful as always Katie." He says as he hands her the rose. Katie was wearing a brown skirt with green flowers about mid thigh, and a nice green shirt.

Katie blushed and murmured a thanks as she invited him inside. She walks in searching for a vase for the rose. Luckily, it wasn't that hard to find one in the Demeter cabin. While Katie looked for the vase she could see Bree go over to Travis. She started lecturing him. Katie didn't really know what she was saying.

She could only hear bits and pieces. "Because her mother, Demeter, is not here, I feel like it is my duty to …. You will have her home by ten o clock at the latest …. I still have that permanent makeup and I am not afraid to use it again." Ugg, what was Bree doing? She quickly found a vase and plopped it in. She marched over to Travis and Bree.

Travis winked at Katie and told Bree, "Don't worry I would never let anything happen to Katie. There would never be anyone quite as fun to annoy."

Travis opened the door and they walked out, but not before Bree yelled, "Yeah, you better or I will sic my hellhounds on you, young man!" Travis and Katie laughed.

"You trust me don't you Katie?" He asked her jokingly.

"With my wallet? No. With my life? Maybe." She replied. Travis laughed.

Travis led her down to his silver car.

"You like? I got it as a birthday gift from Hermes." He said as he opened the door for her. Maybe Travis is more than a prankster. As unlikely as that is…

They backed out of the parking lot and started heading towards the movie theater.

They saw some kid movie. Katie honestly didn't know what it was about at all. They didn't watch it at all. They were more preoccupied with other things…

Like stealing a Justin Bieber cardboard cutout. Katie had no idea that the Hermes' powers were that strong. No one even gave them a second glance as they carried it with them into the theater. Though the ticket carrier looked a little confused when we only handed him two tickets instead of three, but he took it in stride and let them in. And Travis had brought a sharpie with him, how convenient. They took turns drawing on him. She drew a handlebar mustache and a monocle, while Travis drew devil horns and a tail. Since they had the room to themselves they went wild. They had a shadow puppet show and a full on popcorn war. They carefully placed popcorn on the seats then pulling them back used them as catapults. Then they ducked behind seats acting like spies, humming mission impossible under their breath. They sprung out, showering the other with popcorn. Travis had to go back and buy popcorn. Twice. Needless to say they got popcorn everywhere. When the movie ended they tied Justin Beiber up in front of the door. Making it looked like he hanged himself and if someone walked in they would smack into him.

As they were walking out a group of girls passed. They checked out Travis and giggled between themselves. One girl put her hand up to her ear and with her pinkie and thumb as if to say call me. Katie felt a pang of jealousy. But she didn't even like Travis! Or she used to not like him, she didn't really know anymore.

Travis and Katie were driving back to camp. Surprisingly Katie was sad. She had a ton of fun and didn't want the date to end. It was late and they should have been back at camp ten minuets ago. It was dark and chilly. It was just the beginning of summer so the nights hadn't really warmed up yet. They were the only ones on the road, no surprise there; Camp Half-blood was out in the middle of nowhere.

"So Gardener, did I disappoint?" He teased. Katie saw him move his hand over on the armrest they were sharing. Was he going to hold her hand? The thought made her heart flutter. But before he could grab it she saw a flash of gold out of the corner of her eyes.

She heard the grinding of metal, the squeal of tires, and then all she could see was darkness.

Katie was running, running so very fast, jumping over branches, dodging trees. She was running so fast the forest was a blur of red, orange, brown, and green. Her dark green dress was tattered and caught on branches leaving a trail. She realized she was chasing something, but it was just a blur of gold in front of her. It was a golden deer, with bronze hoofs and gold antlers. She was overcome with such a strong desire to catch that deer. She had to catch that deer; her very existence depended on it. She sped up. But the deer only went faster. Katie felt if she ran any faster then she would be flying. It was exhilarating, her hair flying out behind her, the air stinging her eyes. But again the deer was only getting faster. Katie couldn't keep up. In one last attempt she flung her body with all her might to catch it. She was so preoccupied with the deer she didn't notice a branch and tripped over it, sticking out her hands. She grazed the deer's soft fur for only a moment before it turned into flesh. Katie tumbled and ended up on top of Travis. They were mere inches away from each others faces. Laughter danced in his eyes and they were both breathing hard.

"You…..caught…me….." He huffed in between deep breaths. They both smiled. And before Katie knew it they were closer and Travis was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes.

She felt the blood rush to her head like someone was hanging her upside down. When she opened her eyes she was in a forest but not the same one. No, no she was in a greenhouse. The only way you could tell was the black beams above. There were panes with glass forming a dome. It was beautiful how the beams formed an intricate pattern, making the light streaming in dance through the air.

She saw a women kneeling down in the dirt planting some flowers. She stood up and smiled in a weary way. "Welcome, to my sanctuary daughter. I'm glad to see you, in a dream none the less. You have grown quite a bit my dear." She said.

"Mother?" Katie asked.

"Yes dear, sorry for taking you out of that dream. But I'm afraid that you and that….boy," she replied, "Hit my niece's' hind, Artemis' golden deer."

"You mean the Ceryneian Hind?" Katie asked quizzically, "We hit a golden deer!"

"I said that already didn't I?" Demeter asked. She continued, "Anyways I really don't approve of you and this Trevor boy. I'm not fond of children of Hermes." She scowled.

Katie blushed, "There's nothing between me and Travis."

Demeter raised an eyebrow but did not press her. "Daughter, tough times are coming, with Gaea stirring. You are in great danger I want you to get back to camp immediately." Katie nodded.

"One last thing," Demeter said hurriedly, "Make sure to eat lots of cer-" She was suddenly cut off. Katie woke up.

Katie's eyelids fluttered open. She woke up to Travis holding her hand. "Well finally, get enough beauty sleep." Travis asked.

"I had the strangest dream." She muttered.

"Well, that's probably because you passed out when we crashed, not really sure what we hit though." He said bemused. "Anyways take some of this." He handed her a bottle of nectar. "I think you might have a concussion, not really positive though."

Katie took the bottle of nectar and took a couple sips. Yum, it tasted like fresh strawberry banana smoothies her dad used to make for her in the summer. It was good but it also made her a little sad.

She explained her dream with her chasing the deer, leaving out the part when the deer turned into him. She also explained talking to Demeter, but she left out the part about him, again.

"That explains why it looked like something hit us instead of the other way around." He joked. "But we start heading back to camp." He helped her up and held on to her waist to make sure she couldn't fall. Good thing too because she did fall, again, again, and again. She seemed to have lost almost all of her balance.

Travis picked her up and started carrying her bridal style back to camp. "It's quicker." He said with a grin. At any other moment Katie would have been outraged but she was just so tired and confused. They were making slow but steady progress. It was a beautiful early summer night and only a tad bit chilly. It was nice being in Travis' arms. She felt warm and safe.

"So where are we?" Katie asked.

"We are exactly N 40˚ 59' 16" W 72˚ 5' 16", or approximately 1.8 miles from camp, or approximately 2.9 kilometers from camp." He replied automatically.

"Thank you Travis for that ballpark range." She snorted. She relaxed back into Travis' arms and closed her eyes.

"Travis where are we?" Kate asked.

"Katie, you just asked me that." Travis said.

"No I didn't!" Katie declared.

"Fine, we are N 40˚ 59' 16" W 72˚ 5' 16", or approximately 1.8 miles from camp." He said.

"Where are we?" Katie asked.

Travis just burst out laughing. "This is the third time you asked me where we are."

"It is?" Katie looked confused. She didn't remember asking him three times. It was hard to remember because she had such a bad headache.

"I'm almost positive you have a concussion now."

He added, "You look cute confused."

Travis and Katie must have been walking at least half and hour before Travis set her down. "Were almost there now." He said. And they could both see the Camp's border. They could see Thalia's tree and Peleus guarding the Golden Fleece. They were slowly walking towards camp.

Suddenly Travis gasped, and dragged Katie to the side of the road. Then he pulled her behind some trees. It wasn't very quick. Travis had to be careful not to pull her to the ground. But it was quick enough, because as soon as they hid behind the tree Katie heard the galloping of hooves.

"Katie, something is wrong. Don't make any loud noises and stay hidden. When I say run I need you to run as fast as you can to camp." He whispered. They were hidden in the forest right across from camp. All they would need to do is run across the road and cross the border.

Not a moment to soon for four girls came into sight. There was one leader who was riding a pure white Pegasus. The other three trailed behind her and were riding a mix of black and white Pegasi. The leader was intensely beautiful and glowed with power.

. "Where are they?" She hissed.

"They probably already made it into camp." The second one said.

"No, they're still here. I can sense them." The third one insisted. She held a bow and arrow and looked ready to kill.

"Run." Travis whispered.

They burst out of the forest. Katie tripped but Travis didn't notice. He ran across the boundary line, while Katie was sprawled out on the pavement. Travis turned around with a look of triumph on his face. That faded quickly due to the evil people who were dragging Katie up.

"She is a girl!" The fourth one barked.

"She will suffice." The leader replied.

"What do you think you're going to do with her?" Travis asked. He stood there confidently, cockily even leaning against a tree across the safety of the border. As if her very life didn't depend on this.

Katie tried to yell but it just came out a strangled scream since the girl had a knife to her throat.

The leader just sneered, and began to put Katie on the Pegasus.

"Cause if you think a boy would be better I'm all yours. Plus I think she has a concussion so if you want her to be healthy. She won't do you much good." He called.

"Fool, do you know who we are?" She snarled. "I am Side. This is Harpalyce, Rhodopis, Comaetho. We hate the gods and, yours truly, men." She spat. "And our patron Gaea, has kindly brought us back from Hades."

"So you don't hate innocent girls like Katie." He retorted.

Guilt showed on all of they're faces except for the third. If Katie remembered her Greek correctly the third was Harpalyce and she just liked to kill people.

"I was killed for no reason at all. Save for the fact that I was beautiful. But did I go around bragging about it. No I did not. I was simply born beautiful and Hera killed me because the gods are selfish, ruthless, and jelous." She continued. "So no, I don not hate girls, but we have been given a duty and we will follow it."

"Then let's make a deal. My life for hers." Travis said.

The girls weren't evil. Well except for the third one. But Travis was finding there weakness, and using it against them.

The leader just laughed. "Do you wish to play hero? Do you 'love' her? Do you wish to be her knight in shining armor?"

"Is it a deal or what?" Travis hollered.

"Fine," Side grabbed Katie "But one false move and you shall both be dead."

Side dragged Katie towards the boundary line. And Travis walked across the border line hands up in surrender. Then Side pushed her across the boundary line and to the ground. And for the second time that day Katie was unconscious.

_**Jazmin**_

_**Question: Zeus or Posiedon? **_

_**Please Review**_


	5. Waking Up

_**Poseidon won 3-0. And sorry it took me so long I have been super busy. Please R&R.**_

Katie woke up to arguing.

"Wake her up NOW! I want to know what happened to my brother!"

Katie heard quiet muttering. But Katie kept her eyes closed. Conner must be angry. And she didn't really want to deal with him right now. So she feigned sleep.

"How am I supposed to be patient? I want to know what happened to my brother!" A door slammed and it made the pictures rattle. She heard a sigh, probably Chiron.

She sat up blinking, but a wave of nausea rolled over her, so she quickly laid back down. A girl with hair the color of sunshine and bright blue eyes put a cool washcloth on her forehead. She was pretty in the sweet kind of way with freckles sprinkled all over her nose and cheeks. Surly a child of Apollo with the blonde hair and the fact she was taking care of her in the infirmary.

"Awake finally." She smiled and continued. "You have a concussion, but you should be healed up with some nectar and ambrosia. You might want to wear sunglasses from now on, since the bright lights will bother your eyes. Loud noises will probably bother you too. But otherwise your good to go. "She left the room.

She looked around the room. It wasn't bad there was a big window on her right. It was still night, slivers of moonlight shone through the window. And the walls were a pastel yellow. Some pictures hung on the wall. A couple crooked from Connor's outburst. But on her left was a man in a wheelchair. Chiron. He had to be in a wheelchair since he was too big to be a horse inside the Big House. He smiled a weary smile at her. He looked old. His face was filled with worry and concern. And she wondered what it would be like to be a thousand years old and have nothing ever change. Kids came, kids left, kids died. But you couldn't do a thing about it, except train them harder. And after all these years there is not one person that he still knew that hadn't died. He couldn't become attached, but he did anyway.

He wheeled over to her bed.

And that's when Katie started crying. Tears spilled down her cheeks and ran around her mouth. They were salty and sour. But she told Chiron everything. How everything was fine until they hit the deer. How they hid in the words. How Travis traded his life for hers….

Chiron's brow furrowed. "But they should be dead. Why would Gaea let so many mortals out from Hades? This is bad."

Katie just cried harder. This can't be happening. They just finished the damn Titan war. Now they had to go fight some Giants? And mortals brought back from the dead? And monsters that couldn't die? How were they supposed to win? Plus Travis was gone, and he could be dead by now. And it was her fault. If only she hadn't gotten that stupid concussion then maybe Travis would still be here.

"Hush, child, and rest we shall talk in the morning." Chiron whispered. Crying always exhausted Katie so she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She was falling. She was spiraling through the air grasping at bits of clouds that escaped through her hands like smoke. The air made her eyes water and choked the scream out of her lungs. But then she grabbed something solid, a cliff. She grabbed at it with both hands but it was no use. She simply wasn't strong enough to pull herself up.

Then Travis appeared. He smirked "Need some help?"

Her stomach fluttered as Travis helped pull her up. Katie grinned.

"Miss me?" He asked.

But Katie never responded. Instead she shoved him hard. A thousands emotions passed across his face –Shock—Hurt—Betrayal as he fell towards his death.

Katie just smiled and turned around and starting briskly walking away.

Katie bolted upright in her bed. Breathing heavy, she calmed herself. _It's just a dream_ she told herself. She was still in the infirmary.

But Connor was sitting in a chair next to her bed. His head lulled back against the wall and he drooled. His head was twitching in his sleep. He must have fallen asleep waiting for her to wake up. She grabbed one of the many pillows behind her head and hurled it at him.

It hit him square in the face. He didn't even notice.

"Connor wake up." Katie said annoyed.

"I'm awake." He mumbled without opening his eyes.

Katie thought he needed some more persuasion so she chucked another pillow at him.

"What?" Connor snapped.

"Don't you want to know what happened last night?"

Connor seemed to remember why he was there. He remained silent, which meant he was trying to be serious.

So Katie told the story the second time. But she didn't cry this time.

When she got to the part about Travis making the deal, Connor jumped out of his seat.

"He did what!" He screeched. "I told him. I told him you weren't worth it. Why does he even like you?" He paused for a moment to stick his tongue out in disgust. "Why would you even let him do that? You want him to die?"

Katie took a breath but before she could do anything the blonde Apollo girl walked in again followed by Chiron. When she saw Connor fuming and storming around the room she blushed. She sat a trey on Katie lap with eggs, toast, and a cup of nectar.

"I'm going to go pack." Connor stated and began to leave the room. But Chiron got in his way.

Chiron raised a hand in the air. "Sit, please Connor. We have much to talk about." Chiron said calmly.

Connor sighed and sat back down in his chair. And the Apollo girl left, but not before giving Connor one last longing look.

"Chiron, give me a quest!" Connor demanded.

"Yeah, Chiron, give us a quest." Katie pleaded.

"Whoa, who says your going?" Connor held up his hands in stop.

"I just did!"

"Like Hades your going. You have a concussion."

"I don't care I have to fix this. It's my fault."

"Exactly don't you think you've done enough damage?"

"That's enough both of you." Chiron stated. "No one is going on a quest to Travis. Neither of you know where he is, nor can you two cannot cooperate."

Chiron had them. They couldn't go on a quest to save Travis if he didn't know where he was, ignoring the fact that Travis and Katie would kill each other before they could get there.

Katie still wasn't completely healed from her concussion. She had to wear these stupid sunglasses all the time, because her eyes were really sensitive. And she still had a headache most of the time. But for the most part her thoughts made sense.

She sighed. Most of camp had heard what happened by now. Of course the story was distorted. Like a game of telephone that she used to play when she was a kid. Stupid gossipers.

She was walking over to the archery range when she passed a group of Apollo kids.

She could hear them muttering "She totally left him bleeding all over the ground."

"Good as killed him herself."

"She didn't even bat an eyelash."

Katie ran and ran. She didn't really care where she was running she just needed to get away. Away from the campers. Away from the rumors. Away from the guilt.

She bumped into Connor, and they both crashed to the ground. Connor looked exactly how she felt…horrible.

"Watch where you're going!" She yelled at Connor she was too tired to think of a decent insult.

"Katie , take a chill pill I have a plan." Connor said.

Well that was reassuring Connor Stoll has a plan.

_**Yes I know I have been MIA for a while. Life catches up with you. Anyway who is your favorite "maiden" goddess? Artemetis, Hestia, or Athena? **_


	6. A Plan

**Please Read and Review**

**Votes are in: Athena 5, Artemis 3, Hestia 2. **

She opened the cabin door. She had black choppy hair and dark eyes. Victoria. The daughter of Hectate. Travis had to reach out and push the door open to keep it from slamming in their faces. Victoria's eyes flashed with a murderous glare.

"We need your help," Connor grunted, "And you owe me a favor."

Victoria sighed, and let go of the door. Inside the cabin had wall of stones. It had ancient writing on the walls and it seemed to glow just a tad. They followed her into a sitting room of sorts. It just had a couch and a couple of chairs with an old bookshelf in the corner.

"What?" Victoria hissed.

"I need help finding my brother." Connor asked.

"Good for you."

"Don't tell me you can't help us find Travis," Katie exploded, "I know you can. You're the counselor of the Hecate cabin and your saying you can't help us!"

"I would love to help you on suicide mission but alas I am busy." She replied as she got up.

Connor stood up too. Lighting quick he reached out to Victoria and put his hand on her arm. "You owe me." He whispered.

They both stood there staring at each other for a while. Finally Victoria sighed and walked over to the bookcase.

Katie wondered what Connor did to have Victoria owe him a favor.

Victoria finally walked over with a big dusty book in her hand and set it on the table in the corner. They walked over to her while she began flipping through the book. "Don't worry Connor I can help you." She said and a smile twitched at the corner of her mouth.

"How many Slytherians does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Connor joked nervously.

"Hold out your hand, Connor." Victoria said.

"Five point one to screw in the light bulb and eleven to say with their fathers connections at the ministry could have screwed it in faster."

Katie didn't blame Connor for cracking jokes, she wouldn't want to give her hand to Victoria either. Not while she was holding that knife.

"Do I really have to?" Connor whined.

Victoria just nodded.

"Fine, but not to deep." He replied.

Victoria rolled her eyes. She took Connors hand in hers. Then she brought down the knife. It almost looked like he was holding it. That is until his crimson blood starting seeping out around the knife. Victoria removed the knife. She tilted his hand until the drops of blood landed in the middle of the map. It landed right in the middle of Kansas.

"No, now I'm a cutter. And I'm emo.," Connor said with a disugusted look on his face, "Just like Nico."

No one was really paying him any attention they Victoria and Katie were watching Connor's blood travel through Colorado.

"Its working." Victoria whispered. That shut Connor up for a little while.

They watched Connor's blood trail go through Utah, Idaho, before finally stopping in Washington.

Over Mount Saint Helens.

**Thanks for reading. I will update next chapter later today. Also I have a poll and a contest.**

**Connor or Travis Stoll?**

**Also 47****th**** review will get a spot in one of my next chapters.**


	7. Decoding

**I feel really stupid. I just remembered that Percy went to Mount Saint Helens. Oh well it will be very different. Pinkie Swear. Please read and review. And Applause for bewilder22 for beta reading.**

**The votes are in, Athena- 5, Hestia-2 , Artemis- 3.**

"Chiron has to give us a quest now." Katie said. She pulled Connor aside right before the campfire was about to start.

"I still think he will say no." Connor said.

"We will just ask him at the camp fire where he can't say no. We know where he is now!"

Connor shot up in his seat in the third row of the amphitheater. "Chiron, I need a quest to go save my brother."

Katie stood up. "I want to go too."

The camp went silent. They all looked to Chiron for the answer. But Chiron just sighed and shook his head. "That is still only two people to go on the quest. I'm sorry but I won't allow you to go with only two people. Three people on a quest has always been the rule. Three fates, three virgin goddesses, the big three-"

"Okay, okay, so who else is going with us to Mount Saint Helens to save Travis?" he asked. Anything to stop Chiron's rambling. Right now he at the was at the very end of his patience, and right now Chiron's nonsense rambling was the last thing he wanted

Everyone stared at his or her shoes.

"Come on guys." Katie said.

But still no one volunteered.

Chiron just sighed again. "If no one is going to volunteer then I'm afraid I can't let you go."

Victoria stood up and looked straight at Connor. "I will go. My name means Victoria is derived from Latin, it means 'she who brings victory', I will not fail you. But my debt to you will be paid."

The whole camp cheered everyone loved Travis and were glad they didn't have to feel guiltily about not volunteering. But they had to face the facts Travis was most likely dead and this quest was suicidal. And that is why Chiron was so reluctant to let them go. But they had no reason not to go now.

Rachel stood up and green mist swarmed her. She spoke in a raspsy voice.

_**I am Phoebus Apollo, oracle of Delphi and slayer of the mighty python.**_

_**You must scale the peak**_

_**To find that which you seek**_

_**But beware they betrayal for it could cause you to fail**_

_**If you don't use knowledge to your upmost avail**_

And with that she collapsed into the campers waiting arms.

Considerably everything seemed too easy.

They had already gotten on the plane and were about to take off. And so far they only saw one monster: a hellhound at the security checkpoint —which Victoria pretty much blew up into dust the second it came at them.

Speaking of Victoria she was sitting on left looking out the window of the plane. Connor however was sitting to her right and trying to flirt with the flight assistant.

Katie decided to do something useful; decode the prophecy. The first two lines were easy.

_**You must scale the peak**_

_**To find that which you seek**_

That obviously meant climb Mount Saint Helens to find Travis. Even Connor could have figured that out, now for the hard part.

_**But beware they betrayal for it could cause you to fail**_

Katie was really worried. The prophecy spoke of a traitor. It was only her, Victoria, and Connor going on the quest so it had to be one of them. It couldn't be her…. At least not on purpose, she could accidently trip she guessed and push Travis into the volcano. Wow, that would suck, but that's highly unlikely. Katie had a hard time believing that Connor would betray his own brother. But again knowing how stupid the Stolls were, Connor could do something stupid that killed him. And last but not least Victoria. Why did she even come on this quest? Certainly not out of the good of her heart, or because she liked Travis. Right now she was reading a spell book of some sort. She decided to ask her.

"Hey, Victoria." She closed her book and looked over at Katie. "Why are you coming on this quest?"

She sighed. "I owe Connor. I don't like it, I prefer to work….alone. But I am a woman of my word." She looked over to Connor and sighed again. He was asleep and his mouth was wide open….drooling.

"What do you owe him for?"

Victoria opened her book and snapped, "Why don't you ask him."

Well that was helpful.

Anyway Victoria didn't seem like the back stabbing type but she didn't seem like oh I love helping people and doing this for the greater good of humanity blah blah blah. But she didn't trust her either so she was going to watch her.

She asked the flight attendant for an Advil. Her head was killing her, from the concussion. And she still had to wear the stupid sunglasses around and act like a spy, since her eyes were still sensitive to light. When Katie obtained the pill she decided to get back to business.

_**If you don't use knowledge to your upmost avail**_

Also, apparently, the only way she could save him. Was if she used knowledge? Umm, okay that is _so_ not helpful.

_Knowledge about what? The universes, the meaning of life, mount Saint Helens, Travis himself, the people who kidnapped him… Wait, what did they say their names were again? _She thought_._

_**Flashback**_

_**"Fool, do you know who we are?" She snarled. "I am Side. This is Harpalyce, Rhodopis, Comaetho. We hate the gods and, yours truly, men." She spat. "And our patron Gaea has kindly brought us back from Hades."**_

That has to be it. She brought out her laptop. Booted it up and searched the internet. She looked up each of their names.

_**Side**_

_**Side is one of those women who life just isn't fair to. She didn't do anything wrong. She said nothing to offend anyone. She was simply the unbelievably beautiful wife of Orion. Why her life was ended so abruptly is just not right. Hera saw her, and was having a bad hair day or something, and threw poor Side into the Underworld for daring to rival her in beauty. That's it. She was beautiful. That is a pretty raw deal if you ask me. **_

_Wow,_ Katie thought. _That's a pretty raw deal._

_No wonder those girls traded her in for Travis. They weren't evil monsters like they usually battled. They were human girls. They probably had legit reason to hate to the goods. _

Katie continued to read.

_**Harpalyce**_

_**Harpalyce was one scary chica. She was a follower of Artemis, as she was a huntress princess, but she took hunting to a whole other level. She was so into hunting that she began hunting anything that moved (travelers, shepherds, villagers, you know). Now, the inhabitants of her kingdom weren't exactly peachy-keen about this, and so eventually they caught the princess in a net and beat her to death with sticks. Her name comes in two parts: "harpa" means "snatcher" and "lyce" means "wolf." **_

_Very appropriate_, Katie thought.

_**Rhodopis**_

_**Rhodopis was a favorite of Artemis (obviously, this meant she was a virgin). Aphrodite, apparently just being a competitive bitch, found a nice Ephesians boy who had also vowed chastity and arranged for them to both find each other during a hunt, then Eros shot them with his love-arrows. Boom! They threw down their bows and arrows and found a cave to do the horizontal boar-hunt. Artemis turned the girl into a spring on the spot where she broke her vow of chastity, but it seems like the nice young lad got away scot free. The spring, which I imagine kept her name, became a place for parents to test their daughters' virginity. The girls had to stand in the water with a tablet that said "I'm a virgin" written on it, if it turned out that they were sexually active, the water supposedly rose from knee-height to cover the tablet on their chests. **_

_This is definitely the kind of test I approve of_, Katie commended.

_**Comaetho**_

_**Princess Comaetho was the daughter of the king of the Taphians, and this guy attacked the kingdom and he was super cute. But the king had this lock of blonde hair on his head that made him invincible, and Comaetho, being an idiot, couldn't bear that her crush wouldn't win. So she snuck into her dad's room one night and cut it off and then went and gave it to hottie-conqueror-guy. Next day, guy wins, dad dies, and Comaetho was executed by conqueror guy because traitors suck, and women are untrustworthy (that appears to be the moral of the story anyway). **_

_This is excellent!_ Katie thought. _We have one girl who hates gods, one who shoots everything that moves, one that Artemis killed because she had sex, and another that died because a she was a "traitor" even if she helped them. Well, mix all this together and you have a crazy psycho band of girls that hate gods, boys, and love! Fantastic, did she forget to mention that they all came back from the dead?_

**Thanks for reading guys I'm going to be updating a lot sooner now. But remember the more reviews the faster I update. Also I have a poll and a contest.**

**Connor or Travis?**

**And the 47****th**** review will get a spot in my next chapter!**

**So review**

**! The Falling Mirror!**


	8. The Traitor!

_**I have tried doing research about Mount Saint Helens but since I have never been there it might be wrong. But as far as I know it should be pretty accurate. Yes I know it's really short. Don't sue me. Thanks bewilder22 for betaing this. Disclaimer: Is this even necessary?**_

"Are we there yet my legs are killing me." Katie said. Victoria had done a spell to get rid of her headache, but now her legs were killing her. She was exhausted and they had already been climbing for 4 hours. It was really hot and the ground seemed to be sinking beneath their feet as they climbed closer to the peak.

"Let's… stop… for a minute." Connor huffed.

"Fine," Victoria snapped. They stopped and Victoria handed out bottles of water.

"We have to have a plan. I will take out the girls, Gaea brought back to life. I believe that Gaea may have blessed them with magic." She said. Connor and Katie nodded.

"I'll take out whatever monsters there are." Connor added.

"I'll grab Travis then we can split up and help you guys." Katie finished.

They sat there and drank there water for a bit. "We better keep moving." Victoria declared.

They continued their scramble up the volcano. Katie could see how much forest was destroyed when the volcano erupted a few years back. It was kind of depressing but hopeful at the same time to see the plants start to come back.

Katie could see the clouds approaching. Dusk was approaching as well. Soon it would be dark and rainy.

_Good for them_ she guessed_, less chance of being seen_.

When they were only a few yards of reaching the peak Victoria put a finger to her mouth and made a hush noise. They had to be quiet.

They were just over the ridge. It was quite a sight. In the middle of a giant crater was a stone square. It was old and worn and had runes inscribed upon it. On top of the stone was a chair. In the chair was Travis.

He was strapped in tightly and his head was lulled onto his chest. There were tents set up in a crescent moon/half circle shape behind him. But behind those tents was one big tent. Katie could see some _empousa _coming and going from it.

They sneaked around the edge of the crater and around to the edge with the big tent. The sun was setting and Katie could feel sprinkles of water dropping on her.

"If the godlings do not come for him in two days then the offering will go as planned! Even if Harpalyce does not return, it must proceed. We cannot afford to waste anymore time, it has to be on the full moon. " A girl burst out of the tent. Katie recognized her. It was Side, the leader. She looked around suspiciously. Victoria waved to them and they walked down the Volcano a little bit.

"We have to wait till nightfall." She said. "They outweigh us in numbers. But we have the element of surprise." She smirked. _And, _Katie thought_, they only have three of their super creepy girls._

…

It was pouring rain when they scrambled up to the top again.

"DEMI-" Connor swung his sword and the _empousa_ exploded into dust. But it was too late the monsters were running out of the tents.

Katie could see Connor running at the monsters out of the corner of her eye. All she could see was a blur of color she assumed were Victoria and the evil girls fighting with magic.

Katie ran to Travis, his head was drooping down on his chest and the ropes that tied him to the chair were cutting into his skin. Katie resisted the urge to cry and hug him.

She took out a knife and cut the ropes. "Here," she said handing him a spare sword. She put away her knife and grabbed at her hairclip. Her hair fell down into wet, brown waves. She rubbed the jewel in the middle and watched as it expanded into her sword. The sword was disguised as a flower hairclip; her mother had given it to her when she first came to camp.

"Hurry Travis, I'll go help Victoria while you help Connor." She said. She whipped around looking for Victoria.

Suddenly something slice her left arm, she whorled around ready to fight her attacker.

Her attacker was….Travis?

_**Sorry, but I just love cliffys. So review. Also I have a poll up on my site about what I should write next. **_

_**Special Thanks to **__**22mira22 for reminding me to write. And Mythical Words and Imb111514**__**, you both have reviewed every one of my stories. Thank you. **_

_**With lots of Love Jazmin**_


	9. Katie Uses Big Words

_**It's almost the end! But hope you guys enjoy and please review. And check out my other Tratie stories. Thanks, thanks, thanks to my amazing beta reader bewilder 22. **_

_Suddenly something slice her left arm, she whorled around ready to fight her attacker._

_Her attacker was….Travis?_

Katie's face turned to confusion. Travis slashed again, and this time she jumped back on reflexes.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

He took another step forward, and Katie took another step back. She bumped into Victoria.

"Watch it," Victoria hissed.

Katie, Connor, and Victoria were surrounded. They stood back to back facing the monsters.

Side whistled, and Travis returned to stand on the right of her. Side smirked at Katie.

"Join us Katie and Victoria. We need bright young girls like you. Victoria, what love has the gods ever shown you? Join us and we will make you more powerful than you could have dreamed." Side declared. "And Katie we know firsthand that boys," she spat, "can't ever be trusted. Look at Travis here. He never really cared about you. Don't you see? Boys are pigs."

Katie searched Travis's face for something anything to show that he remembered her. Nothing, his face was blank.

Connor spoke first. "Katie, if you join them, Travis and me will be killed. Besides you know that's not true. You meant more to Travis than I think you realize." He nodded and continued. "And, Victoria…remember your promise to Blake."

Victoria head snapped up. She looked at Connor with hate in her eyes, but all of a sudden they softened, and she looked like she was going to cry.

She nodded. "I... remember." She whispered.

Katie had never seen Victoria show weakness, but she had no time to dwell on this strange exchange between Victoria and Connor because Side let out a cruel laugh. Thunder clapped, and lighting lit up the sky.

"Fools! You shall all die now," Side commanded. "Get them!"

"Bring it on Zombie Girls!" Victoria retorted.

Victoria had regained her composure. Katie doubted that her mask slipped very often. "FYI, Travis is under Side's spell."

"Oh," Katie replied. That would explain why Travis was trying to kill her.

They went back to the battle. It did not seem to be going well for the Demigod side. Katie and Travis were evenly matched. The Empousa were almost too easy for Connor, except for the sheer number of them… and the minor detail that every time you killed one it would just come back to life within a matter of seconds. Same minor detail applied for the 'zombie girls'. They weren't as powerful seeing how Gaea granted them power and Victoria was born with it, but there were still three of them and only one of Victoria.

Travis sword clinked against Katie's. Katie was only defending herself; Travis, however, was out for her blood.

"Travis, please," Katie pleaded, "Please tell me you remember me."

Travis continued fighting.

"You don't remember the Easter eggs you put on my roof, the pop tarts you gave me that night so you could ask me out, or our date where we stole that Justin Bieber cutout. You don't remember any of that?" She cried.

Travis paused for a moment. Recognition flashed through his eyes. He lowered his sword.

"Katie…" He whispered and stepped toward her, but in a flash it was gone again. He shook his head and raised his sword again. He cut her left arm again. She now had two cuts side by side. Though it was hard to tell how deep they were in the pouring rain.

Her hair was plastered to her face, and her clothes were heavy and wet.

"I need help!" Connor yelled.

Katie couldn't bear to fight with Travis any more.

"Switch with me!" She yelled to Connor.

Now, Katie was fighting the Empousa, and Connor was fighting with Travis.

Katie soon grew weary of killing Empousa only to have them pop back up again. She scooted closer to Victoria.

"I can't kill them," Victoria said.

"Maybe we don't have to," Katie whispered.

"Side!" Katie called. "We have reconsidered your offer. Victoria and I will join you."

The battle halted. Connor dropped his sword.

"What the hell!" He yelled.

Katie took the knife out of her boot and held it to Connor's throat. Hatred blazed in his eyes. While she keep her eyes blank and cold.

"You were supposed to help me save my brother," He growled. Katie turned to Side.

"When can we kill them?" Katie asked.

Side laughed her cold cruel laugh. It was high and void of happiness. "We shall get along perfectly."

What Side and the other monsters didn't notice was a giant cage growing behind them. It was made of trees, vines, mud, and thorns. Connor didn't notice it either. He was much too busy sending death glares at Katie.

"Even though I can't do any magic," Katie said and smiled a knowingly at Victoria.

Side waved her hand absentmindedly. "I shall talk to Gaea and see what she can do about you having magic. Tie him up." Side commanded some Empousa.

Katie walked over to Victoria who was muttering under her breath and staring hard at the cage. If Katie didn't know what she was doing, she would have thought that Victoria was simply day dreaming.

The Empousa were tying Connor up with ropes. Perhaps later they would do a spell on him like Travis.

Connor swore. The ropes were cutting into his skin.

"He loved you! He loved you, and you are betraying both of us! Travis gave up his life for you Katie, and this is how you repay him!" He shook his head.

Katie's heart wrenched, but she had to keep her cool. Keep up her poker face, even though she has never won at poker. She was a terrible liar.

Katie walked back over to him. Connor still hadn't seen the cage yet. Katie gestured to the cage, even though it looked like she was gesturing to the army of Empousa.

"Look at it! How do you expect us to win?" She stared him in the eyes hoping he would not blow it. Not yet.

Connor looked like he understood, but he still pretended to be angry. He exclaimed, "Who said anything about winning?"

Katie still had to distract them while Victoria did her magic. So she decided to argue some more with Connor.

"So you want all of us to go kamikaze, and not only let Travis die but us as well!" she yelled.

"Don't try to confuse me with your big words," Connor snapped.

Katie faced palmed, she hoped they were entertaining enough.

Side laughed, "Men are imbeciles. It's a wonder they even—"

"NOW!" Victoria yelled.

Katie leaped into action picking up Connor's sword, cutting his ropes, and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said.

"Anytime, Stoll."

The battle had begun again. Victoria, Katie, and Connor were all fighting to push the Empousa and girls into the cage. Travis, however, was stuck since a bunch of vines were wrapped around his feet.

They fought viciously, but soon all the Empousa were in front of the door. Suddenly Victoria raised her hand, and everyone flew back into the cage. Victoria closed the door.

"Quickly!" Victoria shouted.

Katie willed the vines in the ground to wrap around the door and the walls of the cage. The door was sealed, and they were trapped.

_**Review! And check out my poll. **_

_**-Jazmin**_


	10. Sleeping Beauty

_**Since this is the last chapter I expect lots of reviews. And I hope you enjoy.**_

_**This story has been brought to you by the song: I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance.**_

_**Thanks a ton to my fabulous beta reader Bewilder22. **_

The gate was shut, but that didn't mean the monsters would shut their mouths.

Katie raised an eyebrow at Victoria. She groaned and raised a hand at the cage. She mumbled a spell, and all was quiet. Katie could still see their mouth moving, but no sounds were coming out. If they could still talk, then Katie was sure she would hear a string of cuss words.

Victoria sat down on the ground and put her head in her hands. Katie could tell she was exhausted from doing so many spells, but Victoria would never admit a weakness.

Katie walked over to Travis. He was still tied to the ground by her vines. Travis glowered at her, but Katie's face lit up, not paying attention to the fact that Travis did not look like himself. She ran over to hug him.

Only Travis's feet were bound to the ground, so his hands were free to slap Katie's face. Katie stepped back with tears in her eyes.

"He's under a spell," Victoria reminded Katie.

"I-I forgot," she said rubbing her face.

"Side has told me all about you Demigods, and how you manipulate the people you 'love'... How you," he pointed a finger at Katie, "traded me in for your own life. By my good luck Side didn't want to hurt me. She was going to help me get revenge on you." He smirked.

Katie turned around and hid her face. This was not what she expected. This was not what was supposed to happen.

Katie heard the distinct sound of flesh against flesh; she turned around to see Victoria standing in front of Travis. He had a very red cheek.

"Shut up and stand still," she hissed. She continued to stare at Travis. Her eyes never moved from Travis' eyes.

Katie could tell Travis was uncomfortable. He kept trying to stare at his feet. When he did that Victoria would slap him again. Eventually, Travis stopped trying to look somewhere else and just settled with shifting his body uncomfortably.

After a couple minutes, Victoria turned around. "Well I know for sure he's under a spell. But you have to break it the same way Side bound it. The only problem is I haven't a clue what it is." Victoria shrugged.

Connor laughed, "So what do we do now?"

"Well we have to break this spell now, because that cage won't hold those monsters for very long. Plus I'm not dragging his sorry ass down the volcano."

Everyone turned and looked at the cage for a moment. Katie shuddered. Suddenly a light bulb went off in Connor's head. His entire face glowed.

"I just had an idea," he said.

Katie face palmed. Connor Stoll having an idea... scratch that Connor having a thought that made sense was about as unlikely as Chiron becoming a stripper, but Katie was desperate and willing to try just about any idea no matter how… unlikely.

"So you know the Disney movie Sleeping Beauty?"

Victoria and Katie nodded, but Katie still didn't see where he was going with this.

"Maybe if Katie kissed Travis then it would break the spell."

Katie laughed. She had imagined her and Travis kissing a couple of times. It was suppose to be her and Travis going on a romantic date at a fancy restaurant. Then, him walking her back to her house and them kissing on her porch, like in the movies; Not this.

Katie looked to Victoria. She shrugged. "It could work but it's unlikely. However, if no one has any better ideas."

Katie took a deep breath and looked at Travis.

"I will never be fazed by your beauty or charm. Though it is very great."

Katie stepped toward him and Connor stepped behind him. Connor grabbed his hands and held them behind his back. "It's for your own good," he whispered.

Katie moved her face closer to Travis's. Her breath stopped for a moment, and Travis closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. She closed her eyes and kissed him.

It wasn't a bad kiss. His lips were warm and soft, but she didn't feel any sparks as Travis halfheartedly kissed her back. She pulled away keeping her eyes shut, hoping that Travis would say something normal, like a joke or make fun of her amateur kissing abilities.

"Travis?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

"I will not give in to your devilish ways. Gaea will give me the strength to stay strong against this beautiful vixen."

Katie socked him as hard as she could in the chin, so in other words, pretty damn hard. "_I HATE YOU TRAVIS LEE STOLL_!" she screamed, and she fell down on the ground with tears swimming in her eyes. "I hate you so much," she whispered to herself.

"Katie, that's impossible. We both know you could never hate me, but sometimes I doubt you when you tie me to the ground with vines," Travis laughed looking down at his feet.

Katie jumped up and tackled him. "I HATE YOU!" she roared.

"Whoa, Katie, whatever I did I'm sor-"

Travis never got to finish because Katie was kissing him passionately. But only this time her heart got stuck in her throat, and she felt all tingly inside. Plus, this time Travis kissed her back for real.

Victoria and Connor coughed loudly.

Katie and Travis untangled themselves from each other and stood up blushing.

"Not that I'm unhappy about our kiss," Travis grinned at Katie, who blushed furiously, "but where are we... and why does my cheek and chin hurt so bad?

They explained the story to Travis, but Connor and Victoria paused when they got to the part where he was all crazy about Katie.

"You started saying how you would not be fooled by my good looks and how you hate me," Katie mumbled.

Travis rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Then I must have been really messed up, because you know that's not true. Well the part about me hating you is not true, since I'm easily fooled by your good looks."

Katie nodded.

Victoria put a finger to her lips and tapped it. She was deep in concentration when she finally said, "I don't think the kiss broke the spell. I think it was 'Travis Lee Stoll'. His name broke the spell."

So the prophecy came true after all. She had to use her knowledge against Side, and she had to use her knowledge of Travis to break the curse.

Travis looked confused for a moment. He scratched his head. "I can't… remember. I remember Katie and me walking back to Camp, and then something happened..." He shook his head trying to clear it of thoughts.

"Do we have any ambrosia?" Katie asked.

"Are you hurt, Katie?" Travis asked.

"No..." Katie slowly tried to move her arm behind her back, but Travis noticed. He grabbed her wrist; he turned her arm until he saw the two deep cuts.

"You did that, Travis," Victoria stated emotionlessly. "We need to get moving; that cage is not going to last us long." She was still sitting on the ground, and she looked exhausted. She stood up none too steadily. Connor grabbed her around the waist.

Her head whipped towards him, Katie could see the venom in her eyes. Connor closed his eyes expecting to be hit, but Victoria just sighed.

Travis was still staring at Katie, and he held her wrist. He looked up into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know," Katie mumbled looking down. "Let's go home."

Travis let go of her wrist, and handed her some ambrosia. The cuts grew closed so she was no longer bleeding.

Connor still had his arm around Victoria, and he was helping her walk down the volcano. Travis slung his arm over Katie's shoulder.

Connor smirked at Victoria. Victoria scowled.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," she ordered.

"What smirk?" he asked. Victoria responded by smacking him.

"Ow...!" Connor said rubbing his cheek.

Travis laughed: "Rejected!"

Connor may have had his arm around Victoria, but she wasn't enjoying it.

It was going to be a long trip down.

"So are we together now?" Travis grinned mischievously. Katie shoved him into a tree.

"Rejected!" Connor called out somewhere in front of them.

"In your dreams!" Katie laughed.

It was nice to have Travis back. Even if he was annoying, she knew that somewhere in her heart she loved him.

She loved him.

_**If anyone is interested in my writing about Victoria's story, I will. I have it in my head. I just don't know if anyone would read it. So put it in the review if you want me to write it.**_

_**I have I mentioned I love my beta reader….**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Jazmin**_


End file.
